dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Perchstripe
"That's nothing! I'll catch something bigger than that!" —Perchstripe to Creekleap after he boasts about the trout he caught in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 Perchstripe is a light gray tom with black stripes, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Perchpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Grayshadow. Perchstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of RiverClan. Perchstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Dovepaw. - Chapter 5 Frostedcloud has Perchstripe join Troutspot's hunting patrol with Creekleap and Lakesong, calling on Iceslide to join. They look at him expectantly, and Iceslide reluctantly joins them. Frostedcloud suggests they take advantage of the river before it freezes over, and wishes them good hunting. At the river, Perchstripe and Creekleap are arguing over the size of their trout. Creekleap boasts about the size of his catch, and Perchstripe vows he'll catch something even bigger. He doesn't notice Iceslide sneak away. - Chapter 11 Iceslide sees Dipfoot and Shallowpool sitting together, purring. Beyond them, Shorestep watches them coldly for a moment, then snorts and lashes her tail as she stands and walks away. Iceslide remembers that Dipfoot and Shorestep had been mates when he was an apprentice, and are the parents of Coralshine and Perchstripe. He isn't sure what happened between them, but they're no longer mates, and Dipfoot had moved on to Shallowpool. Not far from where Blizzardfur, Iceslide, and Winterlight are, Perchstripe scowls from where he sits watching the nursery, saying that kits are gross. Petalfin gently nudges him and tells him not to be silly, as kits are the life of the clan, and without kits, there's no future. - Chapter 13 After Otterpelt wails about a vision of blood and death, Perchstripe breathes that they're going to die. - Chapter 18 Frostedcloud asks Shorestep to lead a hunting patrol and take Salmonstripe, Petalfin, and Perchstripe with her. She nods, and Iceslide watches as she and the others leave the camp. Just after Shallowpool's kits are born, Shorestep yowls Shimmerstar's name, and everyone's attention snaps to the camp entrance. Iceslide stands and stares in alarm as Shorestep limps into camp, followed by the rest of her patrol. Perchstripe and Petalfin have scratches. Shimmerstar shoots over to the warriors and asks what happened. Shorestep spits that they were attacked by rogues. Maplesky and Otterpelt hurry over with bundles of cobweb, and Otterpelt goes to Perchstripe. Salmonstripe explains that about five of them came out of nowhere. They attacked them and stole all the prey they caught. Maplesky confirms that there are no serious injuries. - Chapter 23 When Troutspots calls Iceslide a traitor and Winterlight defends him, asking if he thinks Iceslide would really help a group of bloodthirsty rogues, Ravenfeather agrees, as Iceslide has never been loyal. Perchstripe hisses "That's not true!", defending Iceslide. - Chapter 24 Iceslide needs to save Truffle and Dime. He looks around for someone who might not bite his head off. He spots Blizzardfur speaking with Perchstripe and pads over. As he nears, Perchstripe glares at Iceslide and turns away, lashing his tail as he crosses the clearing. Iceslide remembers with a rush of guilt that Shorestep was his mother, so of course he's mad at him. Blizzardfur flicks his tail, irritated at Perchstripe's rudeness, then turns to Iceslide. - Chapter 26 When Frostedcloud has Iceslide join the dawn patrol, he feels his stomach churn when he sees Blizzardfur is there, along with Perchstripe, Warmmoss, Troutspots, and Eelpaw. Troutspots says "Let's go" and heads for the stepping stones, and the others follow him out of camp. The patrol is halfway done and remarking the SkyClan border. Iceslide feels very awkward and uneasy. Only Perchstripe acknowledges him now and then. Though he isn't mentioned again on mistake, he died in the rogue attack. Quotes "That's nothing! I'll catch something bigger than that!" -Perchstripe to Creekleap after he boasts about the trout he caught in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "Kits are gross!" -Perchstripe after Swanpool's kits arrive in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "We're going to die." -Perchstripe after Otterpelt wails about a vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Gallery Perch.JPG|Perchstripe's design Trivia * Perchstripe goes on the patrol with Iceslide in chapter 26 of Beyond the River, however on accident, he disappears during the rogue attack. Iceslide and Warmmoss are noted to be the only surviving members of the patrol, and Perchstripe's death is never mentioned. Due to Poisoned Sap's brief absence after killing Troutspots, it is decided that Poisoned Sap killed Perchstripe as well. Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms